La Vie en ROSE
La Vie en ROSE (ラヴィアンローズ / 삶의 장미 / 生活在玫瑰) is a 2019 girl group was was formed on April 2, 2019 by Hello! Project Fantasy. The group was formed with 9 starting members. The naming behind the group name was that like a rose, they could bloom beautifully, and as such the group image and sound is that of bubblegum pop and a more traditional vibe. Members History 2019 On April 2, the group was revealed. The members consisted of: Maddison Park, Kojima Hitomi, Choi Eunbi, Chang Xiao, Ryu Hyosung, Miyawaki Asuna, Hamada Rise, Hashimoto Hanako, and Kato Moe. They will be having their major debut in late June or early July. On the topic of new members being possibly added, Leader Maddison Park said that it is a possibility but not something that is set in stone. On May 2, Maddison Park annouced that they would be staying in the trainee program until 2020, the reason is that they all agreed that it was needed for them all as they all came to the process of them still needing more training. 2020 On January 2, the group announced the plans for their group for 2020. They will be releasing two albums (a repackaged and a studio) during the course of 2020. As well as three singles (in February, May, November). On January 9, all the members graduated from their trainee programs. Discography Mini Albums Mini Albums Repackaged Albums Singles Original Songs All songs that were performed on May 2, 2019 were added to the groups first mini album 'Let's Be Me'. * 2019.05.02 REFRESH * 2019.05.02 Not now, Not ever * 2019.05.02 Kebakeba (ケバケバ: Bling Bling) * 2019.05.02 Saku Bara (咲くバラ: Blooming Rose) * 2019.05.02 Motto Kudasai (もっとください: Give me more) Concerts and Events Mini Concerts * - 2020.06.28 La Vie en ROSE 2020 Haru Mini Concert Tour ~Spring Rose~ Events * 2019.05.02 La Vie en ROSE Debut Showcase * 2020.04.02 La Vie en ROSE 1st Year Showcase Trivia *On the day of their debut, it is normal for Japanese Cherry Blossoms to hit full bloom, in refernece to the groups name as a form of flower. *Maddison Park has a Korean name that appeared on her profile as a Trainee (Park Jinsol), but she will be using 'Maddison' as her stage name. *Chang Xiao revealed that they all have been practising since October of 2018 and that they moved into a dorm together on March 2019. *The members who share a room are: **1st Room: Maddison Park, Kojima Hitomi, Miyawaki Asuna **2nd Room: Choi Eunbi, Hamada Rise, Kato Moe **3rd Room: Chang Xiao, Ryu Hyosung, Hashimoto Hanako *When they first pronouned their group name, Kojima Hitomi, Miyawaki Asuna and Hamada Rise all pronounced it as Love Your Rose. *The members offical nicknames are: **Maddison Park: Maddie (マディ) **Kojima Hitomi: Hitohito (ひとひと) **Choi Eunbi: Eunbi (ウンビ) **Chang Xiao: Xiao (シャオ) **Ryu Hyosung: Sungie (ソンギ) **Miyawaki Asuna: Suna (スナ) **Hamada Rise: Rise-Tan (ライズタン) **Kato Moe: Moe-Chan (もえちゃん) **Hashimoto Hanako: Hana (はな) *Prior to when they began recording their debut single, the company still hadnt decided on who will be the groups center as all of the girls were all similar in skill level so they decided to host a challange where they danced, sang and rapped infront of the CEO and the trainee trainers who all voted, and the results are: **Kato Moe **Hashimoto Hanako **Miyawaki Asuna **Ryu Hyosung **Hamada Rise **Chang Xiao **Maddison Park **Kojima Hitomi **Choi Eunbi *The Korean members also have their Korean ages also written on their profiles. **Maddison Park: 20 Years Old Internationally (22 Years Old in Korea) **Choi Eunbi: 19 Years Old Internationally (21 Years Old in Korea) **Ryu Hyosung: 17 Years Old Internationally (19 Years Old in Korea)